


Foible

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [40]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Foible- weakness; flaw; shortcoming in character
Series: English Vocab Prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 3





	Foible

The whole base tittered with nervous energy. The death star was fast approaching and they had a one in a million shot chance of taking down the Empire’s superweapon. Luke couldn’t help but find himself agreeing with them. He was just a farm boy from Tatooine who happened to have a father that wasn’t actually a spice runner but a Jedi. How cool was that? It sounded like a character out of a fable.

Despite his earlier confidence towards another pilot, he was no longer sure that he was the most qualified. He hadn’t even flown an X- Wing yet and he was about to fly one into battle! He was a farm boy who lost his aunt and Uncle to the empire, followed a hermit, saved a princess, and was now here about to help those rebels blow up a superweapon. What in that made him qualified. He was way out of his depth.

At least he would have R2 with him. Taking a deep breath to steel himself he started towards his assigned X-Wing, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time he saw something other than space.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible I'm sure, but I don't have the time to check it over right now. I might come back and edit this tomorrow.


End file.
